


Value Your Loved Ones

by A_M_Kelley



Series: S.U.R.V.I.V.E. [6]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brent finally lets go and comes clean to Daniel about all the guilt he's been hiding. Brent's a little scared what Daniel might think about him. Also, Gibson tries to tell Daniel something important but agrees to talk the next day about it. Daniel questions his choice later when he sees something displeasing on the news the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Value Your Loved Ones

Daniel was on his way to Brent's house for lunch with him and Tara. He was a little nervous because Brent had told him all about how his mother had prepared just for Daniel, as if she going to meet him all over again. Daniel found it endearing how giddy his and Brent's relationship mad Tara feel. He only wished his mom was in the picture to see him grow up and fall in love.

Was Daniel in love?

He nearly tripped on the sidewalk when his mind wandered off like that, into places he never knew existed. Daniel has never been in love before and he wasn't exactly sure how it was supposed to feel. There were the obvious things like butterflies and always thinking of that special someone, but those things were easily misunderstood and often just a simple crush.

The way Daniel was feeling wasn't like that. It felt real and he was so sure that there was something more to their relationship, but he feared getting attached. He knew that first relationships always gave off a false sense of love and security and he didn't want to look like a fool for falling in love with the wrong person. They haven't even said those words yet.

Brent seemed hard to get through to at times. He kept a lot of things to himself and he wasn't one to just talk about all his feelings like Daniel so eagerly was, but Brent never pushed Daniel away once. Brent was always there to listen and comfort Daniel whenever he needed it, so Daniel knew Brent had some sort of feelings for him. It was tough being with someone who didn't talk about their feelings, but Daniel would make an effort for Brent.

Daniel never hassled Brent into talking because he wanted Brent to move at his own pace, to feel comfortable and able to trust Daniel. He didn't want Brent to think that's all he cared about. That sounded wrong... He cared about Brent's feelings but didn't want to make it his life's work to invade Brent's privacy.

All in good time, Daniel told himself. Brent was worth the wait.

He rounded the corner and stopped at the red light, pressing the crosswalk button more than once to speed up the process. Daniel pulled his phone out to check the time. If he wasn't quick, he'd be late and Tara would worry herself into a fit. Such a kind but fragile woman. But no matter how many times Daniel pressed the button it didn't make it faster and he slouched, tapping his foot impatiently on the sidewalk.

The walking man icon popped up across the street and Daniel trotted over, picking up his speed a little when he was halfway. He nearly ran into an elderly woman when he sprinted past a mini mart, calling out a "sorry" as he got further down the street.

Daniel ran head on into a familiar figure as he hooked to the right, knocking both him and the other man down to the ground. It was Gibson, in a new suit Daniel would guess, and now it was ruined thanks to him. It just wasn't his day, was it? Daniel got up from the unforgiving concrete and hastily helped the other man, brushing him off a little as well.

Gibson was about to argue with the person that so rudely knocked into him but when he saw it was Daniel, he relaxed a little. Just the person he wanted to see. Gibson had something important to tell Daniel, information concerning Bobby Dagen.

The detective knew all about Daniel's affection for the self-help guru and he figured now was the time for Daniel to hear it, because he doubted Daniel watched the news. When he collected himself he noticed Daniel go on his way as if he didn't just ran into a person. Gibson grabbed Daniel by the arm and turned him back around.

"Hey, kid, wait up a sec. There's something we need to talk about," Gibson informed.

"Can it wait 'til tomorrow, Gibson?" Daniel asked scatter-brained. "I'm in a real hurry and I'm practically late already."

"This is important, Daniel."

"Tomorrow? Please?" Daniel pleaded with his icy eyes, pouting subtly.

Gibson didn't want this to go unsaid, he didn't want to wait for tomorrow. It was of the utmost importance and Daniel NEEDED to know, but relented because he'd feel bad if he was responsible for making the kid late. Even though he had no idea why his destination was so important right now.

"Alright. Tomorrow," Gibson agreed and he watched Daniel sprint down the street like a madman. It reminded him vaguely of Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Gibson smiled and shook his head.

Daniel finally reached the Abbott's house and since he had become a very regular part of both of their lives, he let himself in, gasping for air as he staggered into the dining room. He looked completely frazzled and out of breath, having just ran a marathon just to get here on time. Not a minute too early or too late. Right on time.

He knew he looked like a train wreck and before he could excuse himself, Tara told him to wash up before they had lunch together. Daniel retreated awkwardly and went to the bathroom to straighten out his mussed curls, splashing water on his face as well to cool him down a little.

Daniel exhaled slowly and looked at himself in the mirror, cheeks flushed a soft pink as his breathing calmed down enough to where his chest wasn't heaving anymore. He stood up straight and smoothed out his clothes, giving himself a once over before he returned back to the dinging room.

Tara smiled warmly at Daniel as he took a seat next to Brent and Brent pecked Daniel's cheek when his mom had looked away. It made Daniel blush profusely and his stomach ached for more than just a quick stolen peck. Daniel wanted something more... Lingering. Something memorable and passionate, but they couldn't just go at it in from of Brent's mom. That'd just be wrong.

"I'm glad you could make it, Daniel," Tara beamed delightfully, if not a little nervous for his rather bizarre entrance. "I hope you like Chicken Salad."

"My mom makes the best Chicken Salad sandwiches," Brent winked with smile.

"You're not picky are you?" Tara asked.

"No, ma'am. I'll eat just about anything when I'm hungry," Daniel chuckled.

"At least someone appreciates my hard work around here," she said, giving Brent a mocking look.

"Hey! I said you make the best Chicken Salad, didn't I?" Brent defended.

The chemistry between son and mother was so uncanny and Daniel found it so adorable, wishing had something like that with his mom. It was like Brent and Tara were best friends and the bickering showed how close they had gotten after Brent's father passed away. If Daniel hadn't met Brent he didn't know what he would be doing with himself right now.

Tara and Brent settled down after a minute and the trio went on to enjoy their lunch as they talked all about nothing in particular. Brent was right, Daniel had never tasted better Chicken Salad in his life and when he finished before the other two he was asking for more. Tara was more than happy to let Daniel help himself and she felt like one of the happiest women on the face of the Earth.

There were a lot of things she'd be upset about if she wasn't so supportive of her son. Tara had nothing against the homosexual community and she wasn't disgusted in them, but since Brent was gay that meant she wouldn't be a grandmother and that dampened her spirit a little. That was the only down side to Brent being gay, she decided.

Unless there came a day when her little Brent would settle down with the man he loved and they'd adopt a baby, then she'd be a grandma. Maybe not by blood, but a grandma nonetheless. In the long run, Tara seemed okay with that. She just wanted her baby to be happy and live his life the way he wanted to without feeling ashamed. Brent was all she had left and Tara had no plans of ruining that because of his sexuality. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Not now, not ever.

Tara watched the way Brent and Daniel interacted with eachother over their lunch, seeing that giddiness of young love sparking between them in the tiniest of ways. It reminded her of when she met Harold for the first time and how she knew that they'd spend the rest of their lives together. But she never knew it'd end before it should've.

But if you asked Tara, she'd tell you it was worth it and that she wouldn't take back her marriage for one second. Even if someone had told her that one day Harold would die before he should have, she still would've married him and had Brent. All things considered, Tara was proud of how things turned out even when it seemed hopeless at times.

After lunch they all sat around the table and continued to talk, discussing the coming school year. Brent and Daniel would be seniors and they'd be graduating by the end of May, they were growing up so fast it seemed. Neither boy had a clue of what they wanted to do after high school, it was a sort of "go with the flow" thing.

They wanted to go to college but they didn't know what courses they'd want to take for a future career. Daniel was interested in graphic design and media but Brent didn't seem into anything particular. Brent would probably end up taking whatever courses Daniel did and he didn't seem to mind it that much. As long as Daniel was there he'd enjoy it.

"I always thought you'd be more interested in writing," Brent mused over his glass of mango orange juice. "I mean, since Bobby Dagen's a writer and all."

Daniel blushed at Brent's comment and wanted nothing more than to put his head in the sand, remembering all the things Brent had said that night he mocked Daniel. If Brent started that tirade up again Daniel wouldn't know what to do. He'd probably die of embarrassment right in front of Mrs. Abbott and she wouldn't have a clue as to why.

"Bobby Dagen," Tara said thoughtfully. "I wonder where he's been."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Well, he hasn't had support groups lately. Not since they filmed the last session, which was two days ago."

"Maybe he's busy," Daniel wondered out loud.

"Busy making up more lies," Brent said under his breath, not seeming to be heard by Daniel or his mother.

*****************

Later that night Tara had dropped the boys off at Daniel's house so Brent could stay the night with him, smiling to herself and knowing what the boys were going to do. After all they'd be alone at Daniel's house since his mother was hardly ever around anymore. They could get away with whatever they want and be loud all night without complaints from a parent.

Tara stepped out of the car to give Brent a kiss on the cheek, getting a "Yuck mom! Gross!" In return. She smiled fondly at Brent who was turning a bright pink in front of Daniel and Daniel just laughed at him, thinking it was the funniest thing on the planet. Daniel mocked Brent all the way to the door, making kissing noises.

When the boys got inside Brent went to Daniel's room and Daniel got some drinks for them, returning to his room to find Brent fiddling with his radio. His father bought him that radio a month before they found out he was in an affair with his partner, Kerry. Daniel sat next to Brent and handed a glass to him, sipping from his own a little bitterly.

Brent fiddled with it some more and got frustrated when he couldn't figure out how to turn it on, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. It was no use, Daniel thought to himself, that radio stopped working two months ago and he didn't know why. It just refused to turn on one day. Like it gave up.

"Is this unplugged or something?" Brent asked, pushing the power button.

"It's broken," Daniel murmured.

"Why don't you get rid of it then?"

"My father gave it to me."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between them that cut through the air and refused to go away anytime soon. Brent stopped messing with the radio and set his cup down, biting his bottom lip as if he was contemplating something and he turned to Daniel. Daniel looked over at Brent and faced him as well, leaning across Brent to set his cup on his night stand. It seemed Brent had something important to say and Daniel made sure it deserved his undivided attention.

But Brent didn't say anything. He just sat there and stared at Daniel, not knowing where to start or how to say it. Brent was more scared of what Daniel would think of him rather than finally admitting it out loud. It's been a long time coming and if his mother still accepted him after everything he felt confident that Daniel would too.

Screw it, Brent thought.

"Daniel..." Brent said, looking the shorter boy in the eyes. "There's something I need to tell you and I hope you won't think differently of me for it. It's about mine and my mother's test."

Daniel nodded, thinking that this was finally the moment of truth when Brent would talk about his problems and help Daniel understand why he kept almost everything to himself. Brent continued when Daniel didn't say anything and kept the boy's gaze the whole time as he spoke.

"Me and my mom woke up in this room that was caged off and there was this funnel thing that contained hydrofluoric acid. There was a switch next to it that said live or die. You couldn't believe how confused we were," Brent huffed and he shook his head. "And there was a tv on the outside of where we were caged off."

Daniel didn't speak at all, he just watched and listened intently as he let Brent tell his story. Brent's voice was level and unwavering as he spoke, any hints of second guessing and regret free from his voice. Since Brent started he wasn't going to stop, not now. If he said nevermind and left Daniel hanging, he'd hate himself forever or at least until he had the balls to bring it up again.

"We watched this man on the tv go through a series of tests and when he finally got to the end where we were, me and my mom had a decision to make," Brent paused to collect himself and exhaled slowly. "It was William Easton. The man who killed my father. The man who denied his medical coverage over a stupid surgery he had years before he even signed up with Umbrella Health."

Now Brent was crying, angry and frustrated with himself and his decision despite hating William Easton with every fiber in his being.

"It's not fucking fair! Why does he deserve to go home with his family while me and my mom suffer..." Brent yelled, sobbing in fury as he remember that day so vividly like it was yesterday. "My mom couldn't do it, so I did. The switch on the wall was meant for William Easton and we had to choose whether he lived or died."

Brent was hunched over now, crying into his hands as he struggled with his next sentence as Daniel moved closer to rub a hand along his back. Daniel knew what was coming and he wished he could tell Brent that he didn't have to say anything, but he also knew that Brent needed to get it off his chest. So Daniel just sat there waiting in silence, trying to calm Brent down enough for him to continue.

"I killed him. I grabbed the switch and I killed him. Son of a bitch let my father die... What was I supposed to do? Forgive him? For taking my whole world away from me? No... Fuck that!"

"You did what you had to do," Daniel said, hoping it was the right thing to say.

"No... YOU did what you had to do," Brent sobbed. "I killed someone in cold blood. For revenge. I'm a monster. You must be disgusted in me."

"You think I'm innocent, Brent? Sure, I killed a man in self defense, but I still killed someone. No matter what the reason is it doesn't justify our actions. You need to see that," Daniel forlornly, cupping Brent's tear stained face with his hands. "And to think I'd be disgusted in you... You must be the stupidest person on the face of the Earth."

Daniel was smiling and crying and Brent didn't know why he was so happy.

"I love you, Brent. No matter what choices you make. I love you," Daniel said ardently, throwing his arms around Brent's neck and kissing him.

Brent was taken aback but he couldn't question or complain because Daniel kissing him was more important at this particular juncture. Daniel was still holding his face and slowly working his way up the bed so he could lay down and pull Brent on top of him. Brent fell on top of Daniel and laughed with giddiness as the heat of the moment grew between them.

The tan boy braced his hands just above Daniel's shoulders and kissed along his jawline, stopping at his throat to bite below Daniel's adam's apple. Daniel gasped at the teeth dipping into his skin that marked it, turning it red. Brent continued around the side of Daniel's neck and bit there too, sucking the pale skin harshly but gentle enough for Daniel to bare.

As much as Daniel enjoyed Brent's hickeys, he needed to feel his lips against his own and feel the tiniest of noises that hummed through their joined mouths. Brent left Daniel gasping for air when he pulled back to smile down at the shorter boy. Something in Brent's dark eyes twinkle with joy while there was also a hint of uncertainty and doubt, like he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Do you mean it?" Brent asked, jaw strong and eyes serious as he questioned Daniel's declaration of love.

"I LOVE you," Daniel said, accentuating the word love as if it was a promise and he intended to keep it.

"Prove it," Brent whispered into Daniel's ear, nuzzling the side of his neck just below his ear lovingly.

"I'm ready," Daniel said.

"For what?"

"The drawer."

Daniel pointed with head towards the night stand and at first Brent had no idea what he was going on about, but when he saw the contents of the drawer his heart stopped. Yeah... Brent was pretty sure he had a mini heart attack. Now he was really sure Daniel was putting him on. There's no way Daniel could be serious about this.

"What the hell are those?" Brent asked exasperated, not sure if he was seeing something else or not.

"They're condoms," Daniel chuckled matter-of-factly, looking at Brent like he had purple skin covered in yellow spots.

"Daniel, I... I don't--" Brent exhaled, trying to get the whole situation clear in his head. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt you."

"Please," Daniel begged, squirming beneath Brent wantonly. "I wanna prove I love you."

"I'm not sure you know what you're asking, Daniel."

"I'm ready, Brent."

And it was final. It was set in stone for Daniel and Brent didn't say anything after that, obliging to Daniel's request and getting a condom out of the drawer. Daniel sat up and stripped himself of his clothes, helping Brent do the same as their fingers fumbled for zippers and buttons. Their hearts were pounding loudly and their faces were flushed with nervousness.

Neither boy could believe this was about to happen.

Both boys were naked and nervous, palms sweaty with excitement as they slowed their labored breaths down to tiny pants. Daniel gave Brent the go ahead with a nod and Brent ripped open the prophylactic, rolling it down to the base of his cock. Brent had no idea what to do and it was moving too fast.

Daniel spread his thighs further apart and watched as Brent gripped his cock in one hand and put the other on Daniel's chest. Brent looked back up at Daniel and lined up, pushing hard against Daniel's entrance. He pushed and pushed, but couldn't enter Daniel to no avail.

Daniel grunted and pushed against Brent's bare chest with a pained look creasing his face. The pale boy was panting hard and hissing whenever Brent attempted to breach him. There was no way Brent would get inside him like this.

"Wait! Stop, stop, stop!" Daniel groaned, letting go of his held in breath. "You have to loosen me."

"Isn't that the point?" Brent asked dumbly, gesturing below.

"You have to help me," Daniel said and when Brent didn't get the hint he spelled it out. "Prepare me."

"How?"

"Look in the drawer."

Brent rifled through it to retrieve a tube, giving Daniel a baffling look that made the shorter boy blush. He chuckled weakly and opened up the tube. It was new, unopened, from what Brent could tell and he knew where this was going. Brent knew what he'd have to do to make this easier for Daniel. It wasn't that he was grossed out by it, but uncertain how to do it to make it more comfortable.

"So I just--" Brent started to say, finishing his sentence with an obscene hand gesture.

"More or less," Daniel nodded.

Feeling a little more than uneasy, Brent squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and smeared it against Daniel's entrance, hearing a small gasping moan as he did so. He pushed in one finger slowly, feeling Daniel tense up and trying to get him to relax. Daniel conceded and took deep breaths so Brent could get on with it as painlessly as possible.

"That's one," Brent informed as if Daniel couldn't feel it.

So far, so good.

One finger became two, then eventually three. Daniel was one tough nut to crack and to make it more simple and easy for him required a lot of patience and preparation. By the time Brent was finished with Daniel there was hardly enough lube left to put over the condom. Both boys blushed, embarrassed by the nervousness and inexperience of eachother.

"I can't promise you this won't hurt. Just know that it's not on purpose, okay?" Brent said shakily.

"I trust you," Daniel murmured.

Daniel opened up his legs and waited as Brent lined up once again to commence their coupling. This time when Brent attempted to enter Daniel he encountered little resistance but Daniel was still in pain. Brent only had the tip in and Daniel was whimpering like a wounded animal, so Brent pulled out with a panic.

"I'm so sorry!" Brent gushed, frantically smoothing Daniel's hair and stroking his face to make sure he was okay. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Keep going," Daniel panted.

For the next ten minutes Brent took his time once again and eased into Daniel inch by agonizing inch until he was fully inside of him. Daniel's heart had stopped about five minutes ago so he was pretty sure he was dead and numb from the waist down, but when Brent moved inside him his pulse shot up and his nerves were on fire.

Despite the numbing pain there was something that sent shocks of pleasures up his spine whenever Brent pushed in. He moaned out for Brent to do it again even though Brent had no idea what exactly Daniel wanted him to do. So Brent thrust back in again and it made Daniel shake and whimper, in a good way Brent noted, so he repeated it until Daniel couldn't take it anymore.

Daniel was on the edge of orgasm and he could care less about the pain he was feeling right now because Brent was doing something far more better to him. The pale boy made soft keening noises as Brent thrusted faster, trying to get them both off. And here Brent was, thinking he was doing something wrong when in reality it was the reverse.

Their breaths were more shallow and loud, both boys riding out the pleasure like their lives depended on it. Brent grabbed Daniel's cock and fumbled with a good rhythm to help him reach his orgasm faster. And it REALLY helped because not a minute later Daniel was thrashing, cursing, and coming hard against their stomachs, Brent following close behind.

Brent reached his threshold and everything when bright and blurry as he shook against Daniel's sweaty body. Or was his body sweaty? Either way both boys were exhausted and their throats hurt from all the vocalization they did during sex and the labored breaths left their mouths dry.

"We just had sex," Brent stated, feeling that if he said it out loud he'd be able to believe it.

"Yeah," Daniel panted, a weak smile playing about his lips. "I guess we did."

*****************

The next day long after Brent had went home, Daniel decided to kill time by watching tv before he went to meet up with Gibson. He flipped through the channels but the same thing was on every channel he turned to. Daniel was a second from turning off the tv but the names Bobby Dagen and Detective Matt Gibson caught his ear.

Supposedly last night when Daniel and Brent were together, someone had massacred the whole police department and kidnapped Bobby Dagen along with all his handlers, including his wife. They had found Bobby Dagen covered in blood with his chest badly mutilated, screaming frantically about being "tested" and "Jigsaw". They were all dead. Bobby couldn't save one person. Not even his wife.

The news continued:

"Last night many policemen lost their lives at the hands of serial murder and ex detective Mark Hoffman. His whereabouts are currently unknown and a massive manhunt has been ordered to track him down. One of the most tragic losses of last night was Internal Affairs Detective Matt Gibson, who was shot multiple times in the chest, dying instantly. It is rumored that Mark Hoffman had a vendetta against the young detective," the anchor woman went on to say. "Although special forces are confident to pick up the pieces, the overkill of last night will not go unnoticed or forgotten for years to come."

Daniel turned the tv off and picked up his phone, dialing Gibson's number to hear it go to voicemail. He dropped his phone after about ten tries and slapped at his head in anger, trying, in vain, not to cry but it was useless. Gibson was one of the only people he actually gave a damn about. He had only just seen him yesterday and now he was dead. This couldn't be real. Daniel had to be dreaming.

But he wasn't.


End file.
